Letting Go
by Yuunie
Summary: After the horrible death of Kairi, Sora feels partly responsible and ponders about how he is going to live without her. Inspired but Utada Hikaru's song 'First Love'


My very first fic. Inspired by Utada Hikaru's 'First Love' Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**

As much as I wish I did, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Bwahaha.

**Letting Go**

The sun was gently setting, far out into the distance, causing the sky to flood with warm colors such as orange and pink. The sea too, appeared calm, its waves quietly hitting the sand of Destiny Island.

The people on the island were also quiet. It was unusual. Normally, there would be people happily running around the beaches. But not today. Today was a time of mourning. Mourning ... for the death of Destiny Island's highly-adored Kairi.

Her coffin was wooden, made from the very palm trees of the island, and it stood upon a small sand hill, covered in flowers. People from all over the island were gathered round, taking turns to walk up and say goodbye.

One of those people was Sora. He stood motionless, waiting for his turn, looking as if he hadn't eaten or slept in months. For some reason, as much as he wanted to, he was in such shock, that he couldn't cry. _It's...all my fault... _He thought, staring straight at her coffin.

FLASHBACK

"Sora!" Kairi called. "Come take a look at this!" She stood, perched upon a large cliff, staring out at the sea in the far distance.

"What is it?" Sora replied, walking towards her. He stopped, as he saw the sea glittering below them.

"It's pretty isn't it..." Kairi, looked at him smiling.

"Yeah..." was all he could say, hypnotised by the beauty of both the sea and Kairi.

"Um...Kairi? There's something I need to tell you..." Sora swallowed, his knee's felt like jelly.

"Sure!" Kairi replied, "But can we get something to eat first? I'm starved." Sora just nodded at this, and turned around, walking back towards the center of Destiny Island. Kairi smiled, taking one last glance at the sea, and turned around.

Sora continued to walk, when he heard a high pitched scream...Kairi's scream.

He bolted around and ran back towards the cliff, only to find Kairi dangling from the edge of it, her eyes wide in fear.

"Sora!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, "I - I slipped on something."

Sora, reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Just don't let go, Kairi I've got you!" he shouted. The edge of the cliff was beginning to crumble.

"Sora, let go of me, it'll drag you down too otherwise!" Kairi cried.

"No! Keep holding on, Kairi, I'll pull you up!" Sora, heaved as hard as he could, lying flat on his stomach, but the more he pulled, the more the cliff crumbled. Kairi had her eyes shut, tight, her hand getting sweaty, as was Sora's. She was slipping...

The edge of the cliff cracked, and the only thing that remained on it was Sora knee's, and his feet which were digging into the dirt, struggling to hold both his weight and Kairi's.

She screamed. "Sora! I'm letting go! I wont let you go down too!" And taking a deep breath, Kairi released her hand from Sora's grip, plunging into the rocks below.

"KAIRI!"

END FLASHBACK

_If only I'd stopped her from letting go... _Sora thought _Then she'd still be here...with me. _He closed his eyes, remembering the accident. Just yesterday he was seconds away from telling Kairi what he really thought of her, and now...

Sora stepped up to her coffin, the tears that he was holding back before, were now streaming down his face, as he stared at Kairi laying so gracefully in her coffin. He placed a bouquet of flowers on her, and slowly walked away, towards the beach.

He stared out at the sea for what was really minutes, but seemed to him like hours, going over in his head what had happened.

"It's...my...fault." Sora muttered.

"Of course it isn't!" A familiar voice replied. Sora whirled around, there standing in front of him was Kairi.

"K-Kairi?" Sora walked up to her. "Is...that you?"

Kairi smiled. "...Sort of." She then looked at the ground. "I'm the reason I'm gone. It was my decision."

Sora shook his head. "No! You're standing right here, you're not gone!"

Kairi's eyes filled up with tears. "I am gone Sora. And I'm only here until you accept it. This time you really do have to let go. Let go, so I can go on."

"No, Kairi! Stay, please! I don't want you to leave me." Sora walked up, closer to her.

Kairi sighed. "This...is something that I have to do. I'll miss you so much, Sora." She leaned in to hug him, but fell straight through his body, as if she was made from thin air.

Kairi continued to cry. "Turn around Sora, and face the sea. Please."

He hesitated, then slowly turned, his eyes shining with tears.

"...Goodbye, Sora."

"NO!" He span around. "Kairi, don't go, I need to tell you something!" But no one was there. A few people gave him a strange look, but Sora ignored it, turning back towards the sea.

And with one last tear, falling down his cheek, Sora closed his eyes, gently and said: "Kairi...I love you."


End file.
